The advent of internal combustion engines having multiple intake valves combined with government regulations for ultra-low emission vehicles has developed a need for highly defined spray targeting of very small fuel particles.
Air assist fuel injectors have been developed that provide enhanced atomization so that exhaust emissions can be minimized through more complete combustion. Such injectors also provide a well-defined spray pattern for targeting engine intake valves.
Although these air assist injectors improve fuel atomization and fuel spray targeting, the need for improved fuel injectors providing improved fuel atomization and spray targeting continues to exist.